


You Can Stay Boss

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes to watch Sebastian clean his weapons</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stay Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> This was done for the prompt 'Jim likes to watch Sebastian clean his riffle'.

Jim would stand in the doorway watching the way the sniper took his time disassembling his riffle. The care he took as he cleaned each part, would set them down and move to the next part, inspecting it with sharp eyes. He knew Sebastian took care with everything he did, but watching him like this was different. It was like a ritual almost and the consulting criminal felt like he was intruding on something that he had no right to see.

He would stand there in silence though, after the blonde would return from a job. He’d watch him and neither of them mentioned it. Jim would watch until he was reassembling his riffle and slip out, pretending he was never there. He’d almost always end up in the kitchen or the den, a hot mug of tea in his hand as he pretended he hadn’t been intruding. Sebastian wouldn’t say a word, would barely spare him a glance some nights as he moved around.

The blonde would make the two of them dinner, aware of Jim’s dark eyes watching him but he never showed off. There was no need to prove himself, or even a desire if he was honest. They both knew what the other could do if they had wanted. But then Sebastian spoke.

“You can stay, boss.”


End file.
